The Sanguinor
Summary The Sanguinor, also known as the Exemplar of the Host and the Herald of Sanguinius, is a mysterious entity of unknown origin that is associated with the Blood Angels Space Marines Chapter, and has been named after Sanguinius, the Blood Angels' martyred Primarch. Not much is known about his origins, and what information does exist is really nothing more than speculation by the Chapter's Librarium and several Imperial scholars well-versed in the lore of the Adeptus Astartes. The Sanguinor often appears during the Blood Angels' periods of greatest need, usually during a combat situation. To many among the Battle-Brothers of the Chapter he is no more than a myth, as few ever survive the battles where he has manifested, but the initiates of the Blood Angels' Reclusiam know differently, having kept detailed records of his manifestations down through the centuries. While the Sanguinor's deeds are unquestioned, there has always been much debate concerning his origin and identity. The members of the Blood Angels' Chapter Council argue that the Sanguinor is the manifestation of Sanguinius' own better nature, lost to the Chapter with his death at the hands of Horus aboard the Warmaster's Battle Barge during the climax of the Battle of Terra. The Sanguinary Guard do not believe that the Sanguinor is the Chapter's Primarch but that he is Azkaellon, the original founder of the Sanguinary Guard, who has been preserved beyond time by the divine will of the Emperor. The Inquisition's savants have their own opinions about the matter, theorizing that the Sanguinor is some sort of psychic construct born of the Warp through the collective desires and needs of Blood Angels Space Marines when groups of them are under extreme duress. This only further supports the beliefs of some members of the Inquisition that the Blood Angels as a Chapter have come perilously close to mutation, corruption and ultimately heresy. Whatever the reality of the matter, the Sanguinor is an honoured part of the heritage of the Blood Angels Chapter, as integral to their identities as servants of the Emperor of Mankind as the rest of their traditions and rituals, an honoured figure of hope in a time of darkness and woe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: The Sanguinor, The Exemplar of the Host, The Herald of Sanguinius; Formerly the Sanguinary Guard Alatron Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: None, formerly male Age: Over 10,000 Years Classification: Warp-Entity, Herald of Sanguinius, Manifestation of Sanguinius' Soul. Formerly a Sanguinary Guard Blood Angel Space Marine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (At least Type 1, likely Type 3 and 8), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), likely Non-Corporeal, Flight, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Aura, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Psychic Attacks Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Knocked Commander Dante unconscious with a single punch. Battled the Bloodthirster Ka'bandha in a fierce battle, shattering his axe and piercing the Daemon's flesh. Fought a wounded Madail the Undivided, piercing his body with his blade and holding him down) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed. At least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed (Faster than Commander Dante. Battled Ka'bandha and Madail) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Far stronger than Commander Dante) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class (Knocked Commander Dante with a single punch. Shattered Ka'bandha's axe) Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Golden Artificer Armour, Winged Jump Pack, Glaive Encarmine Power Sword Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Angels Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4